Buon Compleanno Tsuna
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: Es el cumpleaños #19 del jefe de los Vongola asi que al estar solo ya que el dia cayo lunes su antecesor decidio darle una sorpresita, YAOI, 27x27 ADVERTENCIA: Lemon! /NO TE GUSTA? NO LEAS!


Seh en mis días de vaga decidí hacer un fic, advertencia: yaoi yaoi everywhere así que si no te gusta NO COMENTARIOS ESTUPIDOS! Quedo claro?

Los personajes de KHR no son míos obviamente jujuju sino de la gran Akira Amano 8D

OK vamos a esto =w=

Un día especial para alguien especial...

_Octubre 14_

Era el cumpleaños #19 del décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

Se levanto de mala gana ya que para su mala suerte y ansias decepcionadas, ese día cayo lunes...

Se arreglo, y se preparo para hacer sus deberes, pues ese papeleo no se iba a hacer solo

Para su sorpresa, el escritorio de caoba estaba completamente limpio y organizado.

-Que paso aquí?...quien habrá hecho esto?...-pregunto para si mismo. Su anillo brillaba de sobremanera transportándolo hacia una ilusión donde el estaba frente a Vongola Primo.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Décimo- le sonreía de esa manera tan gentil y dulce que solo con pocos hace (A: sii *-*3)

-Vongola Primo…-hace una reverencia

-No necesitas ser tan formal- deja salir una ligera risa de sus labios.

-Lo siento-sonríe- me podría decir a que se debe su honorable llamado?- aun conociéndose desde hace tiempo esas formalidades no se quedaban atrás.

-Bueno..el anillo me indicaba que no estas del todo feliz, pues recuerda que así como Natsu siente tus emociones, tanto el anillo como yo lo sentimos también, y también es tu cumpleaños no? Deberías estar feliz, así que te deje una sorpresa- le mira con aquellos ojos ámbar tan hipnotizantes.

-ah…así que usted fue quien organizo mi atareado escritorio?-se sonrojo al pensar eso.

-No exactamente

-Um?

-Lo sabrás cuando veas detrás de el- la ilusión desaparece y al cuando recupero la consciencia sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Me recuerdas?

-p..p..Pero tu..e..eres yo..-tartamudeaba, es como si lo hubieran dividido en dos ya que era su modo Hyper quien estaba frente a sus ojos hablándole con voluntad propia.

-No exactamente, se podría decir que soy tu ultima voluntad, lo que siempre has querido hacer y no puedes- se acerco peligroso causando mas sonrojo por parte del castaño.

-Y…yo..-aun nervioso, no podía hacer nada

-El lo hizo porque…te sientes solo Tsuna…-la verdad estaba revelada.

Sus guardianes en misiones, sin ninguna excepción, estaba solo en la mansión solo estaba la servidumbre que ni siquiera conocía del todo. Se sentía mas hundido al recordar a la persona que amaba, fue un proceso difícil el que los demás lo aceptaran pero al fin y al cabo era su decisión (A: oh si el bombón asesino 8D), tampoco estaba solo le dijo que volvería para su día especial, pero ni señales de vida daba, cosa que le preocupaba aun mas.

Lagrimas caían…

-No llores-paso su mano por su mejilla empapada de amargas lagrimas. –Tu debes ser feliz- con una sonrisa junto sus labios con los de el en un beso calido, lleno de dulzura y cariño.

Su contraparte correspondió despacio, sentía que el conformarse a si mismo calmaba su tremenda tristeza.

De su boca paso a su cuello, dejando marcas y besos suaves, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos.

-Relájate, es tu día especial-sonrío algo perverso desatando su corbata, abriendo su camisa naranja y pasando sus manos por su pecho.

-ahh!..-soltó un gemido al sentir su pezón pellizcado por esos dedos hábiles de su modo hyper.

Oh si, Tsu deseaba mas a cada momento en que se excitaba.

-Leo tus pensamientos Tsuna-lamió su mejilla. Su mano bajo a su pantalón tocando aquella parte sensible que necesitaba atención.

Ahh!..ahh!..mmm..!..-gemía sin control en lo que el placer le inundaba.

Se abajo y lo metió en su boca como su fuera un dulce pero claro, era SU dulce.

Sin aguantar mucho se vino en su boca, bebió toda su esencia y abrazándolo lo beso apasionado.

Por falta de aire se separaron. Ambos sonrojados y excitados.

-Onegai…tómame-jadeo

-Seguro?

-Si..-asintió- no podía contenerse mas

-Yo sentiré cuando te duela, si quieres me detengo…-estaba preocupado de lastimar a su otro yo

-n..no..por favor..s..solo hazlo-su dulce y ukosa voz rogaba

-De acuerdo- se sentó en el sillón e indico que se acercara ya con su pantalón desabrochado y su miembro erecto no pudo resistirse a seducir a su modo Hyper, necesitaba placer y no perdería esta oportunidad.

El de ojos ámbar recibió una gran sorpresa al ver que su contraparte se auto penetró sentándose inmediatamente sin preparación alguna.

-AHH!..-ambos soltaron un grito de dolor

-p..Por que hiciste..ahh!..e..eso?-sentía el dolor y placer mezclados

-ahh!..s..se siente..b..bien..ahh!..-empezó a dar fuertes sentones en su miembro.

-gh!..ahh!..ahh!..-agarro su delicado trasero para sostenerse y ambos disfrutar. El otro puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para acomodarse y seguir.

-ahh!..t..tsunaahh!..-grito moviendo sus caderas para elevarse un poco mas.

-ahh!..ahhh!...-gimiendo de forma melodiosa al sentir que toco un punto sensible en su interior pidiendo mas y mas, apretó al invasor en su interior causando mas excitación a su modo Hyper quien se corrió al instante en que sintió eso.

-ahhhhh!..-en un grito Tsu también sintió el orgasmo venir y se corrió en ambos vientres.

En cuanto normalizaron sus respiraciones, después de jadear agotados como dos perros en celo se volvieron a besar, se sentían fundirse en ese beso, después de todo eran uno mismo.

[Al rato al llegar la noche…]

Cuando el castaño abrió sus ojos estaba en su cama y su contraparte no estaba, a su lado estaba un traje blanco con lirios blancos en el bolsillo, había una nota en medio.

"_Ti meriti di essere felice_"-decía

-Grazie…-sonrío, sabia que ese mensaje lo había escuchado horas antes, no solo sintió recuperar su animo a si mismo, también su felicidad.

Se vistió y bajo las escaleras, cuando lo hizo sus guardianes, amigos y familiares estaban en el gran salón con todo decorado y muchos regalos, mas un banquete gourmet.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tsuna!- gritaron la mayoría (A:duh ustedes saben quienes no xDDD)

-Chicos…-estaba tan feliz que lloro

-Eres un llorón, Tsuna- una patada del arcobaleno del sol lo hizo reaccionar y caer pero antes de que tocara siquiera el piso alguien lo cargaba como a una princesa.

-vaya eso estuvo cerca…-su típica sonrisa ladina, cabello blanco y ojos lila, al ver eso se sonrojo y empezó a llorar.

Bya…-se aferro a el llorando- te extrañe!

-Lo se mi Tsu pero tenia cosas que hacer, no te dejare solo-le besa sin importar que todo el mundo este mirando, total ya todos lo sabían y lo habían …unos cuantos .-anda disfruta de tu fiesta- sonríe bajándolo-

-Hai!-con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro la fiesta se dio como la quería, grande y especial, como el es, grande, especial y feliz.(y muy ukee xDDDDDD)

-_Buon Compleanno Tsunayoshi-kun_-a la noche se oyó esa voz tan suave y hermosa.

-Grazie…Gio- y se durmió en su habitación llena de regalos.

Fini~

Que tal? ;w; es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo en este día especial [un día antes lol] xDDD

Happy B-day Tuna gay 8D!

Acepto reviews y criticas constructivas soy novata y me gusta aprender nwn

See ya~


End file.
